Do you see me?
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: One-shot with Brittney singing her feelings for Santana in front of the whole Glee gang.


**Just something that was floating around in my head since that odd moment where Brittney mentioned Santana's belief that sex is not dating or else they would be dating. I just love them together so I figured I would give this one shot a chance. Waited to see what would happen if I put them out there as an honest to God couple in front of their peers in Glee.**

Santana had explained it to Brittany several times before, yes they had sex, really amazing sex if the truth be known, but that didn't mean they were dating. Most times Brittney would just nod in agreement, not really wanting to rock the boat. Time went by and they continued to "not date", but with each passing encounter Brittney was left wanting more. It took her time to piece together why she felt this way and even then she didn't know how to express what it was she wanted from Santana. She was torn; Santana was her best friend, they were an inseparable pair, and she didn't want to lose that, but she was pretty sure what she was feeling now wasn't how girls normally felt toward their best friends. She laid on her bed listening to her ipod trying to figure out what was going on in her head when I song came on that explained how she was feeling.

The next day at school, Brittney and Santana went about their everyday business and as they walked to Glee club Brittney started to act weird and Santana picked up on it.

"B what's up, you're acting all panicky?"

"My stomach has bugs in it."

It took Santana a minute to realize what she meant, "you mean you have butterflies in your stomach? Why are you nervous?"

"I'm doing a song today."

"B, that's great, you have nothing to be nervous about you have a bangin' voice, I know you'll do great. What song are you singing?"

"It's a secret." And with that the two settled into two of the chairs and soon after Mr. Shue walked in and started everything.

"Ok folks does anyone have a piece they want to start us off with?"

Brittney slowly raised her hand, "I have something I want to do Mr. Shue."

"The floor is your's Brittney."

"No it isn't, the floor belongs to the school." Brittney looked at her teacher confused.

"B, he means get up and sing your song." Santana offered her friend a soft smile as she got up to hand her music to the piano player.

Brittney took a deep breath, "so I want to dedicate this song to someone that is really special to me and who makes me feel like I'm not stupid." She nodded to the musicians to start the intro and with another deep breath she began.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so 

Until this point Brittney had avoided eye contact with Santana, but now she looked up and locked eyes with her best friend and the emotion in the song changed in that moment.__

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

When the music faded away into silence the whole room was stunned, they knew Brittney could sing, but they had no idea how well she could or with how much emotion. As the room erupted with applause, tears were steadily falling down Brittney's face and Santana immediately got up and walked over to her friend. She pulled Brittney into a hug and whispered in her ear, "who were you singing to B?"

"You."

Santana pulled away from the hug, but before Brittney could react Santana wrapped her hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. After several seconds Santana pulled away from a shocked Brittney, "I do see you B, I do."

During this entire exchange, most of the room, including Mr. Shue, was floored at the scene that just played out in front of them; all except for Quinn who turned around to Kurt and held out her hand, in which Kurt place a ten dollar bill. Kurt was sure that nothing would ever become of the two cheerleaders, but Quinn knew better and decided it was a safe bet to bet on her friends finally figuring out that they belonged together.

Brittney took her music and walked back to her seat with Santana behind her and when they sat down she leaned over and whispered, "S does this mean that we're dating now?"

"Yeah B, that's what it means."


End file.
